MUNDO ENCARNADO
by kiara.martinez.790
Summary: Hay 4 chicos en new york,ellos despues de muchos dias se conocen pero no se llevan bien,cada uno tiene una vida pasada,tendran que descubrirlo mas adelante,conoceran nuevos amigos y enemigos,cada uno se llama LEONARDO,RAFAEL,DONATELLO Y MIGUEL ANGEL.Tendra que tambien llevarse bien con su nueva familia,splinter.
1. Chapter 1

QUIERO DISCULPARME CON ALGUNOS POR HABER ELIMINADO MI HISTORIA DE "MUNDO ENCARNADO", ESTA VEZ HARÉ UNA MEJORA, EN SERIO MIS MÁS SEINCERAS DISCULPAS, ES QUE QUIERO HACERLO MEJOR, YA QUE, BUENO ME SIENTO ALGO TRISTE POR QUE TENGO POCOS REWIEWS (O COMO SE ESCRIBA).

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 1

Las tortugas siempre han sido unos grandes y poderosos guerreros, temidos pero a la vez amados, a pesar de ser unos mutantes que vivieron en las alcantarillas la mayor parte de sus vidas. Sus enemigos eran muy poderosos, pero no los suficientes como para vencerlos fácilmente.

En cada generación incluyendo en esta, todo tiene su final, nuestras TMNT ya no existen en este mundo, al igual que sus amigos y enemigos, lo único que se sabe, pero que aún no se confirma, es que fueron a encarnar en 4 seres humanos que más adelante se darán cuenta de quienes fueron en sus vidas pasadas.

En un orfanato, habitaban varios niños que eran abandonados por sus padres, ya sea por un motivo en especial o sin ello, las mujeres que los cuidaban no tenían el tiempo suficiente como para darse cuenta de que cada día se integraban más menores a su localidad.

Una noche sin luna, era demasiado tarde como para que alguien estuviera levantado, para ser precisos el reloj marcaba la 01: 06 am, de pronto se oyó el sonido de la puerta al ser tocada por una mano, la señora del orfanato salió muy cansada y molesta por la hora en la que se le ocurría a esa persona interrumpir su sueño. Al abrir la puerta vio a una mujer de cabellos cuyo color era de un rojo vino intenso, y sus ojos ámbar parecían dos gemas de oro, si no estuviera con una expresión desesperada todos dirían que es simpática, usaba una capucha negra y sostenía en sus brazos a 4 bebés, los cuales lloraban sin consolación, parecían que hace algunas semanas habían nacido, a pesar de eso, las criaturas eran las más tiernas que la señora haya visto jamás.

_ ¿Qué hace usted a esta hora? – Pregunto la señora del orfanato, viendo la hora del reloj, el asombro llego a ella, era muy raro que una mujer a la mitad de la noche llegara a su puerta con unos recién nacidos.

_ Lo siento mucho señora, pero necesito que me haga un favor muy grande. – Para la mujer era complicado sostener a los niños.

_ ¿Y esos bebés tan hermosos? - Pregunto ella con preocupación.

_ Estos tres pequeños no me pertenecen. – Señalo a un rubio, el otro castaño y uno más con el pelo negro azulado, a cada minuto que pasaba los niños dejaban de llorar. – Son de otras mujeres, las cuales son mis grandes amigas y me pidieron que los trajera aquí, estuve de acuerdo con ellas en eso, creemos que estarán en una mejor situación que cualquiera que nosotras podamos darle. - Dijo viendo al de pelo rojo vino, como ella. – Pero este pequeño de aquí es mi hijo. - Beso su frente.

La señora del orfanato se compadeció de ella, y acepto cuidar a los niños por un largo tiempo, además, eran muy hermosos y a simple vista se notaban lo frágiles que eran, pasaron largas semanas y una carta llego donde ella, cuyas letras decían:

PARA LA SEÑORA JONES:  
Lamentamos informarle que el Hospital de New York, exploto por causas desconocidas las cuales los Detectives investigan y debido a este indecente, muchos inocentes murieron, pocos lograron salir con vida.  
ATTE: EL DEPARTAMENTO DE POLICIA DE NEW YORK.

La mujer no lo podía creer, siempre le gustaba visitar ese Hospital, porque además de que este su hermana allí, le gustaba visitar a los enfermos por caridad y compasión, en ese lugar la mayoría de las personas la conocían, tal vez sea por eso que los policías le enviaron esa carta.  
Debido a eso, los 4 niños se quedaron en el orfanato por mucho tiempo.

15 AÑOS DESPUÉS.

Escuela "High". Los estudiantes caminaban por los pasillos tranquilamente, hasta que el director comenzó a hablar mediante las bocinas.

"Buenos días estudiantes y bienvenidos a la escuela "High", espero que hayan disfrutado lo mejor que pudieron de sus vacaciones de verano, pronto ingresaran a sus aulas, debo informar hay nuevos estudiantes y se han programado nuevas actividades escolares, a sí, respecto al uniforme, por hoy usaran ropa de calle, mañana deberán venir con el uniforme, eso es todo por hoy me despido y bienvenidos de nuevo."

_ ¿Uniforme? ¡Hay no! – Se quejo una de las chicas.

Los estudiantes comenzaron a quejarse sobre el uso del uniforme escolar (N.A: Yo me siento igual). Algunos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos respecto a ese tema.

_ Genial, otro día muy aburrido, y yo que quería usar mi patineta. – Se quejo un chico rubio de ojos azules y pecas en sus mejillas.

_ Hay no de nuevo, odio usar el uniforme. - Había otro chico que también se quejaba, su pelo era castaño, sus ojos de color marrón rojizo y usaba lentes.

Cada alumno entro a su respectiva aula luego de que el timbre sonó, avían algunos que se conocían desde hace mucho y por ello, volverse a ver era una señal de alegría por el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que se vieron, los nuevos eran tímidos ya que no conocían a nadie, algunos trataban de hacer amigos para no sentirse solos. Las carpetas eran para dos, así que los chicos se sentaban por parejas, de no ser porque una mujer entró al salón seguiría oyéndose el bullicio parecido al de un mercado.

_ Bien alumnos, es hora de presentar a algunos de sus compañeros nuevos, pero primero me presentare yo, soy su nueva tutora. Mi nombre es Angelina Paulsen, y espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes, a pesar de ser nueva, deseo que aprender mucho de las actividades y por eso, los maestros y yo decidimos antes de que volvieran al colegio que uno de ustedes será nuestro Presidente Escolar.

Todos los estudiantes estaban alegres y comenzaron a preguntarse quien podría ser el nuevo presidente, ¿Si una mujer o un quizás un varón?, cada uno sacaba sus conclusiones hasta que la maestra hablo de nuevo.

_ Muy bien, nuestro Presidente Escolar es Leonardo – Dijo ella muy alegre haciendo que el recién nombrado se ponga de pie.

Todos miraron con asombro a Leonardo, por muchos años él fue el presidente del colegio y el alumno favorito de los maestros.

_ Hola, los nuevos no me conocen a si que presentaré, mi nombre es Leonardo, tengo 15 años y tengo mucha experiencia sobre esto de la Presidencia, espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes jejej. – Sonrió soltando una carcajada. – Y bueno lo único que tengo que decirles es, buena suerte. – Se sienta en su asiento y todos le aplauden.

_ Muy bien Leo, así se habla. – Lo felicito un chico que estaba atrás suyo, es de pelo negro y ojos cafés.

_ Gracias Peter, espero que todo salga bien esta vez. – Choca puños con él.

_ Saldrá todo bien, te lo aseguro. - Le guiña el ojo con una sonrisa.

Algunos de los estudiantes conocían a nuevos maestros, otros a sus nuevos alumnos y compañeros, hasta llegar a la hora del recreo, el tiempo más agradable y divertido de todos los adolescentes.

_ Wow Donnie ese invento es asombroso, te quedo genial. – Le dijo uno de sus amigos nerd.

_ Gracias, he estado trabajando en esto por mucho día y noche, hasta sin descanso. - Contesto él todo alegre, sintiéndose orgulloso de su más reciente logro.

En eso alguien se acerca a ellos, su mirada era temerosa y todos se alejaban de él por eso.

_ Valla, valla, pero miren a quien volvemos a ver, Donnie y su nuevo invento. - Dijo el sujeto que apretaba sus puños. – El joven solo cerró los ojos haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

_No me lo digan, él esta atrás mío ¿Verdad? - Pregunto el chico todo nervioso de saber la respuesta.

Sus amigos, los cuales se encontraban acorralados por los bravucones que acompañaban al que lo amenazaba, asintieron con su cabeza en señal de afirmación.

_Ahora no se salvaras, nerd, muchas veces has huido y me dejaste con un ojo morado, pero me asegure de que esta vez no pase lo mismo. – Hablo con un tono amenazante, mesclado con seguridad.

_He… - Traga saliva.


	2. Chapter 2

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 2

Donatello estaba frente a él, comenzó a sudar un poco por el miedo que lo invadía, no lo pensó dos veces, comenzó a retroceder rápidamente pero el chico que lo amenazo se las veía venir, a si que corrió hacia él dispuesto a acabarlo pero Donnie logró esquivarlo, harto de que siempre nunca cumplía su cometido, trato de golpear al chico de lentes, por suerte este esquivo de nuevo el golpe que le iba a propinar su adversario, y aprovechó el momento de distracción para escapar. Al darse cuenta de lo que iba a hacer el chico, sale corriendo para lograr alcanzarlo, para la mala suerte del genio choca contra una pared por distraerse mirando hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que el tipo junto con el resto de sus amigos lo están alcanzado, trato de buscar un salida pero no la encontró, al verse acorralado trata de escabullirse pero el mastodonte lo agarra del cuello de su polo y le dice.

_Tal vez hayas logrado escapar de mí antes, pero me asegurare de que mis amigos y yo te podamos dar una paliza de la que nunca te vas a olvidar, estúpido nerd. – Lo agarra fuerte.

Donnie asaltado por el terror no tenia palabras para decir algo en su defensa, por lo que cierra los ojos pensando que literalmente sería el último momento de su vida, hasta que para su fortuna escucha una voz a lo lejos.

_Será mejor que lo dejen en paz. – Un chico se hace presente detrás de ellos, se notaba molesto, y a leguas veías lo intrépido que era.

_ ¿He? ¿Quién eres tu? – Pregunto uno de los bravucones al lado de Donnie, apunto de golpearlo.

_ Eso a ustedes no les importa, dejen al nerd en paz y no saldrán lastimados. – Por lo visto el chico estaba seguro de lo que hacia, porque nadie en el colegio se atrevía a revelarse ante esos tipos.

Los 4 bravucones, al escuchar eso, comenzaron a soltar una sonoras carcajadas al momento en el que soltaban a Donnie, para ellos lo que sucedía era algo muy gracioso, no siempre un individuo se acercaba a ellos para exigirles que no golpeen a su víctima.

_Jajajaja hay que gracioso, se cree el valiente jajaja. – Uno de ellos se acerca al chico, el cual usaba lentes negros. – ¿Y dime que harás? – Toca su cabeza con su dedo.

El chico se quita los lentes y agarra a uno de ellos del brazo para después tumbarlo al suelo, los demás se sorprendieron por la fuerza de él.

DESCRIPCIÓN.

El joven tenia el cabello lacio, un poco largo, era de un color rojo vino, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda que brillaban con el sol, era muy hermosos, traía una camisa negra de manga corta, se notaban sus músculos (pero no tan exagerados, eran como los de todo chico normal) encima de ella usaba una chaqueta roja como el fuego, más un pantalón jean azul oscuro, tenía unos guantes negros.

_Hey, te conozco, tu eres Rafael. – Al mencionar su nombre los demás se dan cuenta y se acercan a él.

Rafael nota que los 4 se le acercaban amenazadoramente y cada uno empezó a lanzarle varios puñetazos pero este logra esquivarlos sin problemas, después de que ellos intentaron golpearlo agarra a dos del brazo y los lanza al tacho de la basura. Los otros dos tratan de sorpréndelo atacándolo por atrás pero Rafa los notó y les lanza una patada fuerte antes de que ellos lo eviten para terminar dejándolos en el mismo lugar que sus compañeros, Donnie se quedo sorprendido por lo que ocurrió, él solo derribo a los 4 granujas más fuertes y abusivos de la escuela, se acerco a él con un poco de miedo, ya que nadie lo ayudaba de esa forma.

_Oye… Gr-gracias. – Mira hacia otra parte.

_ No hay de que y la próxima, metete a clases de Karate niño. – Toca su cabeza de la misma forma que hicieron con él antes y se aleja de genio.

_ ¡Oye espera! – Lo detuvo agarrándolo de su brazo.

Rafael se detiene y se lo queda mirando.

_ ¿Qué? - Se notaba la seriedad en su mirada.

_ Gracias, amigo. – Se queda callado después de decir esto último.

_ ¡Oye! – Lo mira a los ojos. – En primer lugar solo lo hice porque me diste lastima, segundo tu y yo no somos amigos ¡Y jamás lo seremos! - Lo empuja logrando con eso tumbarlo y se va.

Él se queda asombrado por lo frío y serio que era aquel joven que lo defendió, de repente se miro por el reflejo de la ventana a su costado.

DESCRIPCIÓN.

Su pelo era castaño claro, de estatura alta, aún más que la de Rafael, usaba unos lentes cuyos bordes eran morados, sus ojos eran de un color marrón rojizo. Cuando sonreía o abría la boca, observabas la brecha entre sus dientes de arriba, usaba un polo largo de color morado y un pantalón jean de color azul marino.

_ ¿Quien será él?, me parece conocido. – Comienza a preguntarse a si mismo.

Mas tarde en horas de clases, los maestros explicaban cada curso que le tocaban, he inc  
luso empezaban a dejar los trabajos, tanto en grupos como individuales, una chica pelirroja y de ojos celestes claro, con un moño amarillo sosteniendo su coleta, usaba una blusa blanca y una falda amarilla, se encontraba corriendo por todo el pasillo, chocando con algunos estudiantes, mientras que estos se quejaban de su imprudencia al no fijarse por donde iba, llevaba en sus brazos un cuaderno, no se sabia para que era pero se dirigía a la subdirección de manera apresurada.

_ ¡Aquí esta! – Muestra el cuaderno y lo pone en la mesa.

_ Muy bien Elli, como siempre tan puntual. - Dijo la persona que estaba despaldas, su voz era femenina.

_ Si…he, no está bien dibujado, pero si lo redacte. - Hablo ella con una sonrisa.

_Me alegro, pero no es para eso que te llame. – Volvió a hablar la mujer.

_ ¿He?... ¿Entonces? – Comenzó a preguntarse por qué la llamo.

Voltea para mirarla y se aprecia a una mujer joven, su pelo era blanco, con ojos azules al igual que Elli, se notaba lo gentil que era, usaba una falda y una blusa ploma.

_Necesito que me hagas un favor, Elli. – Dijo ella mientras se sentaba.

_ ¿Si? ¿Qué es lo que necesita? – Se pregunto la pelirroja.

_Quiero que vallas por un chico llamado Rafael y le digas que lo estoy llamando. – Le muestra la foto del recién nombrado. – ¿Lo has visto?

_ He… creo que si. – Se pone nerviosa.

_ Bien, entonces tráemelo a mi oficina.

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

MUNDO ENCARNADO PARTE 3

Era algo de esperarse, siempre que la directora la llamaba era para hacer un trabajo (Lo cual es casi todo el tiempo), mientras Elli caminaba por los pasillos pensando en por qué la directora busca a Rafael, de seguro no era para algo bueno.

_No puedo creer que ella no lo haga y yo si, bien Elli será mejor que encuentres a Rafa lo más rápido que puedas. – Comienza a mirar por todos lados pero no hay rastros del joven.

Al buscarlo por todos los rincones del colegio, no lo encuentra, rendida de creer en la posibilidad de encontrar a Rafa en todo el colegio se dirige hacia una banca, pero justo en el momento en el que caminaba, alguien chocó con ella causando que cayera.

_ ¡Auch! - Se soba la cabeza y ve a la persona que la tumbo sin querer.

_Hay, perdóneme señorita, lo siento, no fue mi intención. – Le extiende su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

_Ok, no te preocupes he… - Se calla.

_Donatello. – Termino la oración. – Pero puedes llamarme Donnie.

_Esta bien, gracias Donnie. – Sonríe. – Adiós. – Se retira.

Al momento en el que Donnie la vio, se enamoró perdidamente de ella, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar mientras entraba en un trance de chico enamorado, sin darse cuenta de que lo que traía en su bandeja, lo cual era jugo, se derramaba por todo el piso, provocando que muchos chicos se cayeran por resbalarse al caminar en la zona sucia del líquido dulce.

_ ¡Oyeee! – Le reclamo uno de sus compañeros de clase, el cual estuvo apunto de caer.

_ ¿He..? - Donnie reacciono rápido y se dio cuenta de lo que provocó, a sí que presurosamente levanto la bandeja.

_ ¡Grrr! – Las "víctimas" de la pequeña torpeza del genio de lentes comenzaron a mirarlo muy enojados.

_Opps - Sale corriendo.

Mientras que Elli seguía buscando al chico de cabellos rojo vino, se paso todo la hora de clases preguntando si lo habían visto, al no obtener respuestas se rinde, comienza a caminar mas lento mientras agachaba la cabeza sin darse cuenta de que choca con alguien y estaba punto de caer al suelo de no ser porque unos brazos la sostienen evitándolo.

_ ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto su salvador.

_ Si, si gracias… - Lo mira a la cara y se topa con sus ojos verdes.

_Ok… La próxima vez mira por donde vas. – Después de decir esto se aleja de ella.

Elli se dio cuenta que era Rafael, a si que sin perder tiempo corrió para seguirlo.

_ ¡Al fin te encontré! – Se le cruza en su camino deteniendo sus pasos.

_ ¿Hum? - Este la mira algo asombrado.

_ ¡Rafael! - Lo sigue mirando alegre.

_ ¿Perdón? – Se extraño de la repentina acción de la pelirroja.

_ Oh lo siento, yo y mi mala costumbre jeje. - Se sacude la blusa. - Hola, mi nombre es Elli Abril O´Neil, tengo 16 años y bueno, mi ma… - Justo antes de poder terminar la oración, se dio cuenta de que Rafael la había dejado hablando sola. - ¡Oye, eso es ser grosero! – Se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba caminado hacia los pasillos, sin hacerle caso al reclamo reciente de parte de la pelirroja. – Idiota… - Susurró.

Mientras que en clases de Física.

_ tan hermosa. – Él estaba en las nubes, sin dejar de pensar en la pelirroja que conoció hace rato.

_Hey Donnie ¿Que te sucede? – Pregunto uno de sus amigos a lado de él.

_Es que… - Se acercó a si oído. – Estoy enamorado. – Le susurró.

_ ¡¿Enamorado?! - Todos voltearon a ver a Donnie, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

_He si… - Se sonroja más.

Sus compañeros empezaron a hacer un sonido como de unos aullidos de lobos solo para molestar al pobre genio, sin darse cuenta que el maestro los veía molesto y furioso.

_ Ejem. – Hizo un sonido con la garganta llamando la atención de todos.

_Maestro jejeje. - Todos lo miran nerviosos.

_ ¿Tienen algo que decirme? – Les pregunto.

Los chicos se quedaron callados, mientras que el profesor los veía molesto por hacer ese pequeño escándalo en su clase. Mientras, en la ciudad de New York todo estaba tranquilo, aparentemente, los transeúntes caminaban por las calles como si no sucediera nada, o tal vez no lo sabían. En las azoteas de los edificios, una figura con capa larga de color negro corría rápidamente, mientras saltaba de techo en techo.

_Hum… debo encontrarlos. – Mira hacia abajo.

De repente, unos hombres de traje negro se acercan a ella.

_Kaangs dice que debes estar lejos de Kraang. – Le apuntan con sus pistolas.

_ Demonios. - Se levanta y corre lejos de ellos.

Mientras en la escuela.

_ ¡Vamos! ¡No seas terco y muévete! – Elli jala a Rafael del brazo para llevarlo con ella.

_ ¡No molestes! - Trata de zafarse pero la chica era fuerte.

_ ¡Pero es urgente! – No se rinde.

_ ¡Que no! – Le dice.

Al pasar por los salones, sienten unos gritos.

_ ¿He? – Mira hacia atrás.

_ ¡¿Qué fue eso?! – Hablo la pelirroja un poco asustada.

_Creo que viene de por allá. - Señala por las aulas, cerca de los pasillos.

Corrieron hacia donde provenía el ruido y lo que vieron los asombró, había una criatura enorme, como de más de dos metros, los estudiantes gritaron no solo de desesperación si no también por miedo mientras que huían del monstruo.

_Oh Dios mío… - Hablo el chico de ojos verdes.


	4. Chapter 4

Mundo encarnado parte 4

El chico de ojos verdes, cuyo nombre es Rafael puso una cara de asombro al ver al monstruo frente a él, como todo el lugar estaba cubierto por una densa nube de polvo a causa de los derrumbes de las paredes, noto una figura como si fuera un árbol gigante, que poco a poco comenzó a acercarse más a él.

_ ¡Oh madre santa! – Da un suspiro de miedo y retrocede. – Debo salir de aquí.

Sin antes pensar, comienza a correr hasta que se da cuenta de que dejo a una de sus compañeras a merced del monstruo, el cual la sostuvo cual muñeca de trapo.

_ ¡HAAAAAAAAAAA! – La chica estaba siendo apretada por el monstruo, por suerte logró disiparse el humo por todos lados haciendo que este se vuelva mas notorio frente a la vista de Rafael.

_ ¡Abril! – Rafael menciono el segundo nombre de Elli al verla muy débil.

_ Jajaja ¿Y qué harás mocoso? Ahora tu noviecita es mía jajajaja – Comenzó a apretarla con más intensidad, haciendo que ella suelte grite de dolor muy fuerte.

_ ¡Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! – Sus cuerdas vocales ya no le funcionaban tanto por los grites que ella daba.

_ ¡Abril! ¡Grrr! – Rafael se enojo mucho. – ¡Déjala de una vez!

El monstruo es una enrome alga verde con tentáculos, al escuchar las palabras de este muchacho, comenzó a mofarse de este, creyendo que podrá salvar a la chica.

_ Jajaja ¿Tu me dices que hacer?, Jajajaja. - Comienza a reírse.

_ ¡Grrr! ¡Oye!, en primer lugar soy mas fuerte que todos. – Agarra una escoba y lo rompe a la mitad después de ello esta se convierte en un arma filuda. – ¡Y segundo ella no es mi novia!

El monstruo alga se lanza contra Rafael pero este lo esquiva dando un giro y salta para el otro lado.

_Buen movimiento, niño. – Sonríe de una manera maligna mientras sujeta a la chica, ella estaba de un tono pálido y sus mejillas rojas.

_Ra..Rafa..el.. – Se desmaya.

_ ¡Abril! – Por un lado, a Rafael no le gustaba que un inocente este en peligro.

_ ¡¿Y qué vas a hacer dime?! – Logra ser más rápido que el humano, para atraparlo con uno de sus enormes tentáculos.

_ ¡Haaaaaaa! – Trata de zafarse.

_ Jajaja adorare este momento. – Dijo él, creyendo que iba a salir victorioso.

Pero algo bueno pasa, mientras el monstruo estaba riéndose, una espada atraviesa el tentáculo que sostenía a Rafael logrando romperlo y liberar al pelirrojo, el cual se cae al suelo.

_ ¡Auch! – Estando en el suelo, ve una figura, para ser exactos a un chico.

_ ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto este, posicionándose cerca de él.

_ C…creo…que si… - Estaba muy adolorido por la caída.

El chico observó al horrible monstruo alga expresándole una mirada llena de ira, luego agarra su espada que estaba en el suelo.

_ Oh miren esto, solo es otro que viene por pelea jajaja. – Mientras se reía, el chico con enojo se lanza a cortar su tentáculo donde tenía a Elli y logra liberarla.

_ ¡Haaaaaaaaaa! – Deja salir un aullido de dolor, este retrocede y ve al chico que sostenía a la joven en sus brazos, luego la posiciona al lado de Rafael.

_No se que eres, pero mejor vete de aquí. – Lo apunto con su espada, mirándolo con un enojo notable a la vista de todos.

_ ¡Arghhh! ¡Mocosos, a la próxima me las pagaran! – Huye de ellos, dejando una pila de escombros.

Una vez que se fue, el chico se acerca a los dos pelirrojos, preocupado por su estado ya que se imaginaba lo doloroso que debió haber sido estar en las garras de ese mutante.

_ ¿Están bien? – Les pregunto.

_ Si… - Se levanta con dificultad, cargando a Elli, para después dársela a él. – Llévala a la enfermería.

_ Oh…ok… - El pelirrojo se va y el chico que lo salvo se preguntaba por el extraño comportamiento de este.

En la enfermería, la enfermera revisaba a Elli de manera cuidadosa, se notaba una gran marca roja en su cuello, a causa de la fuerte apretadera que el monstruo le provocó, lo cual casi la mata, el chico que estaba en la puerta pensando volteo al ver que la enfermera lo llamaba.

_ ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto este muy preocupado.

_ Este chica pudo morir por esa extraña cosa, pero gracias a ti esta bien. – Sonríe mientras, ponía en Abril una toalla en la frente.

_Gracias, ¿Pero ella estará bien? - Aún estaba preocupado.

_ Si por fortuna esta bien. - Se levanta - Ahorita vengo, voy por algunas vendas, se me acabaron las que tenía.

La enfermera se retira y el chico la mira con mucha preocupación, comenzó a recordar la actitud del pelirrojo que casi pierde la vida por culpa de esa alga gigante y este vino en su rescate, lo único que recuerda es lo que le dijo antes de irse.

_"Llévala a la enfermería" ¡¿Enserio?! ¿Por qué no pudo ayudarme con ella? – Mira a la ventana. – Me parece conocido, creo que lo he visto antes pero no recuerdo dónde.

Al salir de ahí, choca con alguien en el camino que logra tumbarlo al suelo, este, como acto de disculpa lo ayuda a levantarse.

_ Oops, los siento mucho es que yo… bueno en realidad estaba. – Le tapan lo boca con un dedo.

_No te preocupes, sin resentimientos. – Se toca la cabeza.

_ ¡Genial! ¡Gracias! – Lo abraza con emoción.

_Ok,pero…te..pe..di..ría..que..que..me..solta…ras. – El joven se pone azul por la fuerza del muchacho.

_Oops… - Lo suelta, este toma una gran bocanada de aire, y se detiene a mirar determinadamente al chico en su delante.

El cual era el más inocente y lindo de todos, su piel es rosada como sus labios, tiene pecas que le dan un toque de infantilismo, sus ojos son celestes como las aguas cristalinas y al mismo tiempo como el cielo, de cabellos ondulados cuyo color es el dorado cual rayos del sol. Sus compañeros en el colegio lo molestan llamándolo Ricitos de Oro, aunque a él le da igual.

_ ¿Y tu eres? – Pregunto.

_Mi nombre es Miguel Ángel, pero todos me llaman Mikey, ¿Cual es tu nombre? – Pregunto todo emocionado.

_ He bueno, mi nombre es Leonardo. – Se soba la cabeza.

_ ¡Asombroso! - Sonríe de lo más normal.

En los pensamientos de leo.

_ ¿Que este chico nunca deja de sonreír? – Estaba un poco nervioso.

CONTINUARA…


	5. Chapter 5

Mundo encarnado parte 5

Mientras que en la enfermería, Ellie abrió los ojos y miro a ambos lados, comenzó a preguntarse en donde estaba ya que no recordaba mucho lo que sucedió, en eso escuchó que alguien se acercaba, y por el miedo fingió seguir inconsciente.

_ ¿Aún sigues inconsciente o estas fingiendo? – Pregunto la persona que estaba viéndola.

_... – Trató de seguir con su teatrito, pero no le sirvió de nada.

_Jajaja Hay vamos, se que no lo estas. – Se sienta al lado de ella. – No es fácil engañarme.

_Oh bien, me descu... – Antes de terminar la palabra, se sorprende al ver al chico en su delante. - Tu…tu…eres Leonardo..

Al escuchar su nombre le muestra una sonrisa, el recién mencionado se levanta de la camilla donde estaba echada Elli y aún con su sonrisa le dice.

_Jejejej es cierto, soy él ¿Por que la pregunta? - Se notaba lo amable que  
era.

_Te he visto. – Dijo ella

_ ¿En dónde? - Pregunto él todo curioso.

_ ¿Practicas he… fútbol y karate? – Volvió a preguntar ella.

_Si. - Respondió el joven.

_Haa... Entonces tú eres el presidente escolar… - Leo lo interrumpió.

_Él mismo.

Ella empieza a observar su alrededor y se toca la cabeza un poco confundida.

_ ¿Estas bien? – Pregunto el chico.

_Eso creo… ¿Que fue me paso? – Se paro, pero justo en ese momento se tambaleaba.

_Es algo increíble de explicar pero creo que primero debes irte a casa para descansar, no creo que estés en condiciones de seguir. – Agarro su brazo.

_ ¡Pero estoy bien! - Dijo ella, pero Leo no le creyó.

_No te preocupes, prometo darte las clases. - Le sonríe.

_Esta bien… - Se pone seria.

Una ves de que Leo dejo a Ellie en su casa, se dispuso a regresar al colegio y de repente se sintió un poco extraño, sintió que alguien lo seguía pero fingió no saberlo, unos metros detrás de él, había una sombra que lo perseguía con cautela, o eso es lo que creía.

El joven se quedo quieto por un segundo y fingió que se iba ya, la sombra sale y camina un poco más, pero lo que no pronostico es que Leo la sorprendiera tumbándola por detrás, para después colocarse encima de ella impidiéndole a la espía el poder moverse.

_ ¡¿Quién eres?! – Pregunto él, se asombro que alguien lo este siguiendo.

_ Primero suéltame y después te lo diré. – Supo que era mujer luego de que esta hablo.

_No hasta que me digas quien eres y porqué me estabas siguiendo. - El chico comenzó a levantar su voz.

_ ¡Bien te lo diré! – Se saca la capucha.

_... - La mira.

_Mi nombre e Jackie – Empuja a Leo y se levanta. – Soy una viajera del tiempo, se quienes fueron ustedes y… - El chico la interrumpe.

_ ¡¿Nosotros?! - La agarra de los hombros. - ¿Sabes quien fuí en otra vida?

_Si – Asiente con la cabeza.

_Entonces dime si fui malo, ¡Si es así, entonces no merezco la vida que tengo! – Se arrodilla  
La chica lo mira algo extrañado.

_Si se… pero... - La vuelve a interrumpir.

_ ¡Dime si he sido malo! – Ella le tapa la boca.

_Tranquilo, no has sido malo. – Suspira. – De hecho has sido un héroe, fuiste… una tortuga ninja.

_ ¿Una que…? – Se queda helado al escuchar eso.

Continuara…


	6. Chapter 6

Lamento si no tuve tiempo se subir mi fic, estaba ocupada con el cole D:: jejej y bueno no tenia más ideas pero ya vine y les traigo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste c:

N/a: Las tortugas no me pertenecen (Algo que debí decirlo desde tiempos remotos XD)

Mundo encarnado parte 6

Leonardo sintió como si le echaran un balde de agua fría. _ ¿U…una tortuga? – Su expresión de cara cambio al escuchar eso.

_ hay vamos, no vine buscándote y a los otros para que pongas esa cara. – Cruza sus brazos y lo mira.

_ ¡Estas jugando conmigo! – La agarra de los hombros y la sacude.

_ ¡Oyeee! - Lo empuja y lo tumba al suelo.

_ Auch – Se soba la cabeza pero ella pone su pie en el pecho de Leo.

La chica lo mira muy enojada, al parecer ella si hablaba enserio pero el joven no quiso creerle, para él como para cualquiera eso es algo absurdo.

_Mira niño, se que es algo tonto pero es cierto y te diré una cosa, encuentra a los otros 3 y luego con más detalle te contare sobre tu vida. – Retrocede para luego desaparecer.

Leo se quedo asombrado es como si hubiera visto un fantasma, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, decidió ignorar lo que ella le dijo para luego continuar con su camino, al pasar por las ventanas de una tienda, de reojo se vio y lo que paso lo dejo con boca abierta y algo pálido. Había una tortuga que hacia lo que él hacia creyó que era su imaginación o que había alguien atrás pero se dio cuenta que no estaba alucinando ni había nadie atrás, era él pero de otra forma.

_ ¡Esto no puede ser cierto! – Retrocede pero toda la gente lo mira, ya que nadie le grita a una ventana así nomás. - He quiero decir, Oops miren que hora es, debo irme. - Sale corriendo.

Mas tarde, Leonardo estaba en su cuarto leyendo un comic luego escucha a alguien tocar su ventana, se levanta y ve a la misma chica que se topo con él hace rato.

_ ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! – Se dirige a la ventana y la abre.

_Quiero que veas algo. – Dice ella jalándolo a fuera.

_ ¡¿Para que?! - Pregunto él.

_ ¡Solo hazlo! - Lo jala y este cae al suelo.

_ ¡Auch! – Se levanta y se toca la cabeza. - Bien ya estoy aquí, ¿Que quieres de mi?

La chica se acerca a él y le enseña algo, era una bandana de color azul.

_ ¿Es tuya? – Pregunto ella esperando una respuesta de su parte.

_He… si… - Lo dijo un poco dudoso.

_ ¿Seguro? – Volvió a preguntar Jackie.

_Si no se porque, pero siento que es mía. – Lo miró, fue en ese momento en el que sintió algo en su cabeza. Se lleva su mano hacia esta debido al dolor que empezaba a sentir, para luego retroceder e inclinarse hasta sentarse, de repente las imágenes pasaron a través de sus ojos, era como si estuviera viendo una película de su vida pasada, entonces lo recordó todo.

_ ¿Leonardo, estás bien? – Pregunto ella acercándose a él.

_ ¡Más que antes! – Sonríe al verla. – Tenías razón si soy una tortuga, es raro pero es asombroso.

_Valla y entonces la bandana funcionó muy bien. – Le guiña el ojo. - ¿No es así Leonardo Hamato?

_Jeje creo que si. – Se pone de pie y agarra la bandana. – ¿Entonces esto fue mío?

_Si, pero ya habrá tiempo de explicaciones, tienes que juntar a los otros 3, ellos también fueron tortugas. – Le terminaba de relatar mientras retrocedía. - Prometo decírtelo pero se que los encontraras, están en tu misma escuela. – Desaparece mezclándose entre las sombras.

_ ¿Pero como sabré quienes son? - Se quedo pensando, de repente fijo su vista en el suelo, y noto algo ahí, la curiosidad le ganó así que fue a averiguar que era, al acercarse mejor observó que lo que estaba tirado eran tres bandanas de diferentes colores, rojo, morado y naranja, junto a ellas una nota, su contenido decía: "CON ESTO LOS ENCONTRARAS MAS FÁCIL".

(…)

A la mañana siguiente, el joven de ojos azul mar fue a la escuela, pero su mente no estaba del todo en su realidad, no podía dejar de pensar en lo que paso la noche anterior, tantas emociones vividas en un solo día, demasiado para procesar, a causa de la distracción en su entorno choca con otro muchacho, ambos caen al suelo debido a la pérdida de equilibrio.

_ ¡Auch! – Leo estaba en el suelo junto con sus cosas tiradas.

_Oops lo siento mucho. - El chico era Donatello, un poco abochornado por lo sucedido recoge las cosas del de azul y se las da cuando este se paró, aunque un poco adolorido. – Realmente no fue mi intención.

_No tienes que disculparte. – Se toca la cabeza. – Solo fue un accidente.

En eso, el joven de lentes escucha a alguien llamarle, al voltear tanto él como Leo ven a unos bravucones, que a simple vista eran intimidantes.

_ ¡Oye nerd, creo haberte hecho recordar lo que tenías que hacer! - Lo agarra del polo. _Lo siento es que yo… - Trata de hablar pero lo interrumpen. _Espero que no te olvides de nuestras tareas. - Dijo otro que estaba tras del bravucón principal.

_No claro que no, aquí están. – Se las enseña.

_Bien vámonos, estúpido nerd. – A rastras se lo llevan.

_ ¿Que fue eso?- Se preguntaba Leo extrañado por lo de hace rato.

Mientras en un salón vacío, Donnie fue acorralado por los mismos jóvenes que hace un rato lo estaban molestando.

_Eres un idiota, creíste haberte librado de nosotros pero no. – Agarran su camiseta de forma violenta, ventaneándolo levemente del suelo.

_He…yo... - En eso uno de ellos ve el collar que tenia puesto el joven de lentes, era muy hermoso, sonriendo maliciosamente se lo quitan a la fuerza. – ¡Oigan suéltenlo!, ¡Ni se les ocurran llevárselo era de mi madre!

_Jajaja ¿Enserio?, entonces con mucho gusto lo usaremos. – Decide soltarlo solo para que dos de sus compañeros lo agarren de los brazos, estando distraído tratando de ponérselo siente como alguien lo golpea con el pie en su estómago, haciendo una mueca de dolor dirige su vista hacia el responsable de eso, para después sorprenderse y dirigirle una mirada asesina a Donnie. - ¡Oye! - Lo vuelve a agarrar solo que esta vez con más fuerza.

_Yo... – El pobre trato de hablar en su defensa, pero por la fuerza en la sus rivales lo tumbaron al suelo no pudo musitar nada más que una simple queja debido al golpe. _ ¡No debiste hacer eso! – Volviendo a ver el collar que aún seguía en sus manos, lo lanza lejos del salón, perdiéndose a la vista del joven de lentes. - Mira nerd, solo te diré una sola cosa, y quiero que lo entiendas bien porque no lo voy a repetir, lárgate de aquí, si no pasaras por lo mismo que tus amigos, aunque dudo mucho que regresen. – Sonríe malicioso.

_ ¿Qué… qué les hiciste? – Después de escuchar lo último que dijo el bravucón sintió como un escalofrió recorrió su espalda.

_Esas cosas no se dicen niño, lo único que te puedo revelar es que ya no estarán aquí para contarlo. – Lo vuele a tirar como si de un objeto insignificante se tratase, vio que en la mesa del profesor habían unos botes de pintura, por acto impulsivo las agarra y las tira encima del chico castaño, manchándolo por completo de puro color amarillo. – Adiós estúpido nerd, ¡Y recuerda mañana traernos nuestras tareas o ya verás!

Donatello se levanta temblando de rabia y tristeza, en sus mejillas resbalaban finas lágrimas que borraban un poco la pintura en su rostro, ya se cansaba de tanta molestia de parte de esos tipos, no lo soportaba más. Al salir del salón se da con la sorpresa de que ellos lo esperaban con las cámaras de sus celulares listas para tomarle fotos de su actual estado. Al momento en el que se reían de él.

_ ¡Así, definitivamente esto ira a Facebook! – Como lo cobardes que son esas ratas, huyen de allí sin importarle el daño que le hicieron al genio de lentes.

_ ¡Idiotas! – Les grita mientras sale corriendo.

Detrás de la puerta sale Rafael y observa la escena serio como siempre, solo que esta vez más de lo usual, sin embargo en su mano sostenía su celular con su cámara activada, luego de apagarla la guarda en su chaqueta aprovechando lo desolado que estaba el pasillo, al dirigir la vista al salón en donde ocurrió todo, una leve luz en los rincones llama su atención, al acercarse para averiguar que era descubre nada más y nada menos que se trataba del collar de Donnie, lo sostiene con cuidado.

_Hay pobre chico… - Susurra, después de dar un suspiro pesado se levanta aún con el objeto en manos, y continúa con su camino.

Continuara…


	7. Chapter 7

Mundo encarnado parte 7

Leonardo, el primer chico que sabe quién fue en su vida pasada, aun que he de admitir que él estaba entre una duda, creer si es real o no.

Aunque haya visto a una tortuga en una visión, no estaba tan seguro, Leo seguía pensando en lo que Jackie le dijo de los 3 restantes que debía de encontrar, en estos momentos el joven se encontraba en la cafetería para comprar algo, luego de ello emprende marcha hacia la salida, pero no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía corriendo hacia él, sin querer lo empujó, a causa de esto Leo cae al suelo, un poco adolorido abrió los ojos mientras se sobaba el hombro, y observa al chico que provocó su caída.

_ ¡Oops! Lo siento, lo siento mucho… - Sin tomarse la molestia de ayudar al recién caído a pararse, huye de ahí.

_ ¿Que le pasa? – El adolescente de ojos azules se extraña por la actitud del chico, y haciéndole caso a su curiosidad decide seguirlo.

Por los pasillos de la escuela corría desamparado un joven de cabellos castaños embarrados de pintura, ni sus lentes protegían que el susodicho líquido evitara caerle cerca de los ojos, los cuales derramaban lágrimas, este sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de él, parecía que lo estaba siguiendo, cuando intentó voltear sus piernas le jugaron una mala pasada provocándole que cayera al suelo.

_ ¡Auch! - Sus anteojos chocaron contra el pavimento, por suerte no se rompieron. Algunos de los estudiantes lo observan en su triste estado.

_Oye mira, es Donnie. – Le susurra una de las colegialas en el oído de su compañera.

_ ¿Estas bien? - Preguntaron algunos.

Al verlo, Donnie empieza a tener alucinaciones traicioneras, su mente le jugó una mala pasa haciéndole creer que se burlaban de él, de repente una de las chicas le extiende su mano en señal de confianza para ayudarloa ponerlo de pie, pero este la rechaza expresándole una mirada de miedo, luego de reincorporarse y de recoger sus lentes sale corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

_ ¿Qué? ¿Qué intenta hacer? – Se preguntó Leo a si mismo, mientras lo seguía corriendo para tratar de alcanzarlo. – ¡Oye espera por favor! – Le decía, eso distrajo al desdichado por unos segundos.

_ ¡No! – Choca con una pared debido a que por andar llorando su visión se tornó borrosa. (N/a: Lo estoy haciendo sufrir mucho xD)

Leo se acerca al de lentes, el cual estaba un poco fuera de si por el golpe, lentamente toca su cabello manchado de una especie de líquido, parecía viscoso.

_Esto es pintura... – Se sorprendió.

_... - Abre los ojos y mira a Leo.

_Hola... – Le dice amablemente.

_ ¡Aléjate! – Lo empuja asustado para después salir corriendo.

_ ¡Oye solo quiero...! - Pero antes que pueda decir otra palabra es golpeado por un libro.

_ ¡Vete, no necesito ayuda! – El chico sale corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.  
Leonardo se levanta y nota alguien detrás de él.

_ ¿Hmm…? – Al voltear se da cuenta de que se trataba del chico pelirrojo que lo ayudo la otra vez. – Oye eres...

_Sí, ya se que dirás. - Cruza sus brazos. - ¿Tienes alguna idea de a donde va? – Pregunta ansioso.

_No... Pero creo que hará una locura, ojalá supiera hacia donde se dirige. - Agacha su cabeza.

_Bueno… a decir verdad yo sé a donde va, pero iré más tarde. – Con el ceño fruncido se da media vuelta para después alejarse.

_ ¡¿Cómo lo sabes?! – Leo levanta su cabeza pero el joven ya no estaba. - Que raro es…

Al caer el sol ya todo estaba oscuro, las estrellas tuvieron que aguantarse las ganas de acompañar al redondo satélite a iluminar la noche, el viento soplaba con euforia, dándoles a las personas el deseo de acurrucarse en el calor. En eso se deja ver la sombra de un adolescente que corría desesperado por las calles, pero a causa de la falta de luz no se distinguía de quién se trataba.

_ ¿Dónde estará? - El que habló no era nada más y nada menos que Rafael, este estaba buscando al chico de lentes.

Mientras Leonardo meditaba en su habitación sobre algunas cosas, sentado en su cama.

_Que día tan extraño tuve. – Levanta su cara para dirigir la mirada al techo.

En ese momento alguien abre la puerta para hacerse presente la Sra. Jones.

_ ¿Leonardo? - Se acerca.

_ ¡Sra Jones! – Leo se lanza abrazarla. - ¡Volvió!

_Jejeje sí, por fin volví. – Ella lo corresponde su muestra de afecto, pero nota lo extraño que estaba el joven. - ¿Leo estas bien? – Se oía preocupada.

_Sí… solo que he estado un poco raro estos días…

_ ¿Por qué? - Pregunto la mujer.

_Por nada, ya sabe lo mismo de siempre estudios, trabajos, exposiciones, etc.

_Bien, pero si algo pasa ya sabes a quien avisar. – Sonríe.

_Lo sé a usted. - Se ríe un poco.

_Bueno, vengo muerta así que mejor me iré a dormir, buenas noches. – Le da un beso en la mejilla.

_Buenas noches... – En el momento de cerrar la puerta Leo regresa a su estado de antes, no dejaba de pensar en el chico. - Me preocupa que este lejos en algún lugar. – Susurró para si mismo.

Mientras en el parque.

_...Odio mi vida… - Se oía los quejidos de Donnie, este se quita los lentes y va corriendo lejos del parque.

Se va una casa vieja oculta entre algunos árboles, el olor a polvo podría provocarte estornudar tanto como las telarañas peligrosamente estaban crecidas, pero eso no le importaba, al abrir la puerta no se evita que un chillido proveniente de las bisagras haga eco por el lugar, después de asegurarse de que nadie lo haya seguido entra con cuidado, en ese momento comenzó a llorar, rodeado en una soledad desamparada, sin perder el tiempo sacar algo de su bolsillo.

_Si tanto quieren verme muerto pues les voy a dar el gusto, estoy harto que me pase esto, yo creí que esos problemas jamás volverían pero me equivoqué, y ahora que no tengo el collar de mi madre soy más débil… Ya no quiero seguir viviendo. – Mientras decía esas palabras observa lo que tenía en mano, era un cuchillo de tamaño regular, pero a simple vista se apreciaba lo letal que era, agarró fuertemente el mango para después introducir la hoja en su pecho lentamente, sintió como se desvanecía en el suelo, con su vista borrosa veía su cuerpo manchado de sangre, volvió a derramar lágrimas, las cuales bajaron delicadamente por sus mejillas y como unas preciosas gotas de lluvia cayeron al suelo. - Nunca más les daré el gusto… - Ni bien dijo esas palabras comenzó a cerrar sus ojos.

Continuara…

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

¿Donnie morirá? D:

¿Quién viene a buscarlo? XD


	8. Chapter 8

Holis lamento no a ver continuado, jejeje estaba muy ocupada, pero ahora sí haré todo lo posible para hacerlo más rápido. Enserio lamento lo que paso,alfin tengo mi compu xDDD.

Mundo encarnado parte 8

En el hospital, el chico de pelo castaño estaba inconsciente, recostado en una camilla siendo cubierto por una blanca sábana luchaba para vivir aun en contra de sus deseos, habían pasado varios días después del trágico suceso, a su costado había alguien de pie y no le quitaba el ojo de encima ni por un segundo, era el pelirrojo que lo miraba muy serio... más de lo normal.

_ ¿Qué intentabas hacer, niño? - Se comenzaba a preguntar dentro de su mente. - Que suerte que lo salve a tiempo, o si no él...

Hace horas atrás

Donatello, antes de caer al suelo es sujetado por alguien, pero no de distinguía de quién se trataba ya que la oscuridad lo impedía, por fortuna algo que sí podían apreciar eran sus ojos verdes, este sujetaba con fuerza al de cabellos de color marrón, en ese mismo instante sintió un líquido pasar por sus manos, al acercar su mano hacia su rostro ve con más claridad que se trataba de sangre, con temor descubre que provenía del recién desvanecido.

_Hay no... - Levantándolo estilo matrimonial salió de la vieja construcción tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían.

Volviendo a donde estaban.

_Eres un idiota. - En su largo "sueño", Donnie susurraba palabras que se perdían en el viento. - Eres débil…

_ ¿Hmm? - Rafa se acerca para escuchar mejor. - ¿Qué intenta decir?

En la acera de la vereda corría Leonardo desesperado, el viento provocaba que sus cabellos negros azulados bailen acorde con la corriente, no tenía intenciones de detenerse por nada en el mundo, su destino estaba muy cerca, El Hospital, acelero su paso cruzando la enorme puerta hasta la recepción, luego de saber que a quién buscaba lo podía encontrar en el segundo piso no perdió su tiempo, haciendo caso omiso a las órdenes que le daban de mantener la calma se aproximó hacia la sala de emergencias, se detuvo para observar su alrededor respirando agitadamente, rápidamente encontró la puerta anhelada para después abrirla sin siquiera tocar.

_ ¡Vine como pude, siento el retraso pero no me dejaban salir! - Se calmo un poco, luego de tomar una gran bocanada de aire vuelve a hablar. - ¿Y bien? ¿Qué...? - Al ver al joven inconsciente su sorpresa aumenta, ya que lo reconocería en donde fuese. - E-ese es…

_Sí, es el mismo chico que vistes la última vez en la escuela al igual que yo. - Suspira.

_Sí pero... ¿Qué le paso? Y lo más importante ¿Cómo supiste en dónde estaría? - Le pregunta al chico de pelo rojo.

_Tal vez es porque... No es la primera vez que intenta hacer eso. - Cruza sus brazos desviando la mirada.

_ ¿Y tú como sabes? - Pregunto.

_Porque lo conozco desde niño. - Lo mira.

_ ¿Pero que? - Se queda sombrado por la respuesta del pelirrojo.

_Fue hace tiempo. - Comienza a relatar.

FLASH BLACK

Fue hace 9 años atrás, había un niño pelirrojo cuyos ojos eran verdes esmeralda que le hacían Bullying en su escuela primaria, ¿La razón? Era el único en tener esos ojos, el niño estaba harto de tantas golpizas e insultos, quería matarse porque no lo soportaba más, una noche dejo una carta en la mesita de su habitación, luego se fue a una zona alejada de la ciudad para dirigirse a un parque abandonado.

Empujó el portón metálico, emitiendo este un chillido al moverse, con sigilo entró a la zona donde los árboles eran más espesos, entre ellos vio una casa de madera, el jardinero solía usarla para descansar o guardar sus herramientas. El lugar estaba lleno de polvo, había telarañas en las esquinas, pero eso no le importaba al niño.

De su bolsillo sacó un cuchillo, y estaba listo para clavárselo pero algo pasó, algo lo hizo cambiar de parecer, este suelta el cuchillo y se da cuenta de su error.

El pequeño niño regresa al orfanato, ya que ahí es en donde vive y le explica a las cuidadoras lo que le pasó, ellas se asustaron al principio por lo que iba a hacer el menor, pero con una sonrisa le explicaron lo que debía de hacer en esos difíciles momentos.

Después de 4 años el pequeño niño ya no era alguien débil, sensible y fácil de manipular, ahora se volvió frío, fuerte y muy callado, ya nadie lo podía molestar o aprovecharse de él, lastimosamente siempre había alguien a quién le hacia lo que a él en un pasado, pasando por los pasillos había un niño de lentes y cabello marrón que lo molestaban 4 bravucones de casi 12 años, el niño era manchado y humillado, cabe incluir que también era la burla de todos sus compañeros, no teniendo nada más que hacer... solo lloraba.

El pelirrojo que pasaba por ahí comienza a mirar y luego ignora ese notable suceso.

Más tarde, en la noche, el chico de ojos verdes se iba a dar una vuelta al parque pero noto a alguien que corría muy desesperada-mente por las calles, pudo notar la silueta de la persona por la luz de la luna, y grande fue su sorpresa al saber que se trataba del mismo niño de pelo marrón y lentes que le hacían bullying, corría con algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas y sujetaba algo entre sus manos pero no se notaba mucho no solo por la oscuridad, si no también porque el niño ocultaba el objeto en su chaqueta, el pelirrojo decidió seguirlo sin que él se de cuenta.

Le llamó la atención el lugar en donde se había dirigido, porque se trataba de una casita vieja y aparte estaba en las afueras de la ciudad, el chico decide entrar y se esconde para que lo no vea, pero lo que presencia a continuación lo deja asombrado.

El niño de pelo marrón se limpia las lagrimas y deja caer sus lentes, es entonces donde deja ver un cuchillo muy grande.

_ ¡No merezco vivir en este mundo! - Sujeta bien el cuchillo.

Pero antes de clavárselo, siente que alguien lo agarra del cuello trasero de su chaqueta y lo tumban al suelo.

_ ¡Auch! - Se soba la cabeza y nota la sombra de alguien en su delante.

_ ¡Eres un idiota! - Le grita en el oído.

_ ¡Déjame! - Dirige su vista hacia otra parte.

_ ¿Por qué lo haría? Mira lo que intentabas hacer. - Lo agarra de los hombros mirándolo con reproche.

_Tú no lo entiendes... - Se pone a llorar. - ¡Todos me odian!

_No es cierto, siempre habrá alguien quien te quiera. - Bajo el tono de voz.

_No... Lo sé… - Lo mira.

_Confía en mí, pero antes. - Sin dejarlo moverse, el pelirrojo le da un buen zape en la cabeza al niño.

_ ¡Auch! ¿Y eso por qué? - Se soba.

_ ¡Por tonto!, si vuelves hacer eso, ¡juro que lo lamentarás! - Como firma de su amenaza le muestra su puño.

_ ¡Haaaaaaaaa! - Actuando por impulso se llevó sus brazos a la cara temiendo por el golpe.

Pero no sintió nada, solo escuchó unos pasos alejándose, cuando se decidió por mirar, vio al chico alejándose de él.

No lo dejo más que acompañado por su extrañeza...

FIN DEL FLASH BLACK

_Y así es como termina. - Pone sus manos detrás de su nuca.

_...Te haré unas cuantas preguntas. - Dice leo.

_ ¿Ok?

_¿Cómo sabes mi numero de celular?, ¿por qué cuentas una historia tuya y lo narras como si fuera en tercera persona?, ¿por qué eres tan bueno con el chico?, ¿por qué de repente - Antes de terminar su pregunta, el pelirrojo le taba la boca con su mano.

_Primero que nada, soy Rafael, narro así porque me gusta y siempre lo hecho, nunca me ha gustado narrar en primera persona y mucho menos cuando se trata de mí, tercero tengo los números de celulares de todos los estudiantes porque adoro realizar investigación, cuarto no soy amable, solo me da lastima verlo así y si te llamé es porque eres el presidente escolar. - Termina de hablar para después dirigir su mirada hacia el joven reposando en la camilla.

_Orgulloso... - Le susurra el pelinegro, los segundos se convirtieron en minutos, y los minutos se convirtieron en horas, por lo que ambos adolescentes pasaban el rato, uno vigilando a Donnie y el otro paseando por los pasillos del hospital.

Leo estaba sentado en un pequeño banco, mientras que Rafa estaba afuera, en eso un débil quejido llama su atención, por lo visto el joven castaño estaba por despertar.

_Hum... ¿qué... qué me pasó? - Al darse cuenta que podía respirar y sentir un leve dolor en su pecho se dio cuenta. - ¡No!, no puedo seguir vivo, ¡¿cómo es eso posible?!

_Valla, al fin despertaste. - Sonríe Leo.

_ ¿...E-eres tú? - Lo mira fijo. - Eres el chico con quién me choque la otra vez.

_Sí, él mismo. - Dice conservando su sonrisa.

_¿Tú me rescataste? - Pregunta temeroso.

_No, ese fui yo... - Rafael hace su presencia en el cuarto, usaba unos lentes negros.

_ ¡¿Tú?! - Se asombró al verlo, no creía que precisamente ese joven fuerte y distante se haya tomado la molestia de ayudarlo, antes de terminar de procesar la información recibida, el pelirrojo habló.

_Sí, y parece ser que ya no me recuerdas niño. - Cruza sus brazos.

Continuara…


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola criaturas del señor (?, volví con mi fic :´v **

**Estuve ausente todo el tiempo(culpen al cole). ¡Y bueno decidí traerles el siguiente capituloooo! :´D**

**N/A: Las tortugas no me pertenecen.**

Mundo encarnado: parte 9

Hubo un silencio por parte de los 3, ninguno decía nada al respecto, pero ya era hora de que al fin alguien tenga que ser el primero en romper esta falta de ruido.

—¿Tú... tú... me conoces? —comentó el de cabellos castaños, sabía que de alguna forma el pelirrojo lo conocía, es solo que aún no podía recordarlo.

—Sí —Asintió este.

—Yo… mejor los dejo solos… —dijo el oji-azul para después retirarse de la habitación.

…

Mientras los muchachos se quedaban solos, el joven Leo no podía hacer nada más que caminar por los pasillos, después de todo ellos debían resolver sus propios asuntos, y por esa misma razón tenía que hacer tiempo para no interrumpirlos. Al pasar por cada habitación de aquel Hospital, le venia algo a su mente, era algo que él no recordaba a pesar de intentarlo.

—Sé que he estado antes aquí pero... —susurraba al tiempo en que se quedaba mirando aquellos lúgubres pasillos.

—¿A quién recuerdas, Leo? —preguntó una voz femenina a sus espaldas.

—¿Eh?... —Extrañado, voltea— ¿Jackie? —dijo con asombro al ver a la misma chica que le dio la bandana azul.

—No, el hada de los dientes —comentó con sarcasmo—. ¿Quién más puede ser?

—Hum…

—No respondas —En eso se acerca más a él, para hablar bajo sin que ningún presente la escuche—. Necesitamos hablar —Se alejó para empezando a caminar hacia otro lado.

—¡Oye… espera!

Leo comenzó a seguirla aún más confundido que antes.

_**Mientras tanto.**_

—¿Sigues confundido? —preguntó el peli-rojo.

—No… ya no... —Negó con la cabeza gacha— ¿Porque me ayudaste? —No podía, a pesar de todo, no podía ser capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

—Necesitaba hacerlo,ya lo habías intentado una vez y no iba a permitir que lo volvieras hacer…

—…Gracias —dijo el peli-marron poniéndose sus lentes—. Pero de todas formas ellos me seguirán molestando...

—¿Y qué, te vas a dejar? —habló serio.

—Y-yo… —Titubeó.

—¡Deja de ser tan tímido! —le da una bofetada, controlando un poco la brutalidad con la que lo hizo —Ya basta,¡tienes que dale un pare a esos idiotas!, ¡porque si tú no vas a quejarte lo are yo te guste o no!

**En otro lugar.**

—¿Qué pasa Jackie? ¿Para qué me trajiste? —preguntó Leo sentado en una banca del jardín del hospital, acción que la joven imitó.

—Solo quería saber cómo andan esos dos... —No había necesidad de especificar, sabía que se refería a Rafa y a Donnie.

—Están hablando —comentó.

—Oh… —Agacha su cabeza

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, es que estoy un poco cansada... —comentó ella— Es todo.

—Jackie… —No tenía intenciones de preguntar, si la chica no le decía el porqué de aquella actitud era por simple respeto. Solo pudo abrazarla como acto de confrontación.

—Aww, que lindos... —Se oyó la voz de un joven a sus espaldas.

Eso los tomó por sorpresa, al voltear ambos chicos se separan un poco rojos ya que fueron sorprendidos en un momento bochornoso.

—Eh… —Leo enfoca su vista hacia una de color celeste cielo, lo podía reconocer en cualquier parte— ¿Mikey?

—Oh, eres tú Leo... —Sonríe.

Dentro del hospital,Donnie le insistía a Rafa que no le dijera nada al director, pero este era un chico necio, y por ello se negaba a la idea de que toda esta injusticia siga impune.

—¡Ya te lo dije, si no les dices tú, yo lo are! —levantó la voz.

—¡Bien!,lo hare yo... —dijo, resignado a que cambie de opinión.

—Ire contigo para acompañarte...

—¡¿Qué?! —Se sorprendió.

—¿O yo le digo? —Cruza sus brazos.

El peli-marrón lanza un gruñido, además de gruñón, era un molesto de primera.

—Bien, ¡irás conmigo!

Ambos jóvenes desviaron sus miradas,el de los ojos verdes pensaba en lo necio que era el chico de los lentes,aparte de casi matarse, era aún más terco que él. Y viceversa.

—"_Ojala dejara de ser tan testarudo" _—pensaba el oji-verde cada vez lo miraba de reojo.

—"_Él no es comprensible_"... —Donnie lo imitaba, tenía ganas de dormir, y se sentía un poco mareado.

—"_Es un idiota,no sabe defenderse"._

—"_Yo no quería la ayuda de un tipo como él"._

—"_Inmaduro"._

—"_Metiche"._

—"_Niño de mami"._

—"_Burro"._

—Bueno, ¿qué?¿está de moda insultarnos mentalmente? —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Solo quiero que me dejes en paz… —dijo Donnie con un notable rubor en sus mejillas, falta objetar lo cansado que se notaban sus ojos.

—¿Oye... éstas bien?

—Sí... —Lo mira— Muy bien…

Rafael no era tono, intuía que algo le ocurría, se acercó a él para posar una mano por su frente, en eso sintió una alta temperatura, pero para estar seguros hizo la misma acción pero en sus mejillas.

Ahí lo confirmó

—¡Estas con fiebre! —Tal vez no sea algo de lo cual pueda alarmarse, pero esto no le gustaba.

—No… yo estoy… —Cierra lentamente sus ojos— Bien…

—¡Donatello! —Sale del cuarto, para buscar ayuda inmediata.

**Afuera, en los jardines.**

—Mikey, que sorpresa verte... —dijo el oji-azul.

—¿Tú lo conoces? —preguntó Jackie.

—Sí, lo conocí en la escuela...

—Así es y parece que interrumpo algo —Sonríe pícaro.

—¡No malpienses!— se sonroja el joven.

—Claro… —comentó con sarcasmo.

—Co-como sea —mira a otra parte para después pasar a la interrogante— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo… vine a comprar algunas cosas…

—¿Cosas?

—Sí ya sabes,frutas,verduras, y todo eso.

—Que yo sepa eso no venden en un Hospital —la joven tenía una idea, pero no era bueno llegar a conclusiones tan rápido.

—Bueno, es que… me gusta visitar a los enfermos de vez en cuando —Empezaba a ponerse nervioso, claro que fue un iluso al contestar algo como eso.

—Ya veo... ¿Y esas cosas que vas a comprar son para que tu mamá cocine? —Sonríe.

—Ejeje... Sí... —Se toca la frente.

—Hum... —Jackie se pone a pensar— ¿Y dime, cómo es tu mamá?

—¡Jackie! —Reclama Leo.

—¿Mi… mi… mamá? —Se sorprendió.

—Sí.

—Eh...bueno… —Rasca su nuca— Mi mamá…

CONTINUARÁ…

**Bueno, ahí la dejo con el suspenso xDDD byeee**


End file.
